


It's Good to be King

by Red Wolf (thewrittenfae)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chains, Collars, Dark Jon Snow, Dark!Jon, Dark!Sansa, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub!Daenerys, Threesome, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Red%20Wolf
Summary: Jon's accepted his birthright, taking the Iron Throne from Daenerys after she tries to go after Sansa in the North. While some want her head for what she's done to Westeros and how she burned King's Landing, Jon has another idea for how she can earn her life under the King.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	It's Good to be King

Entering the lavish bedroom in King’s Landing, Jon’s foot kicked the door closed behind him with a solid sound. The room was fairly sparse in furnishings, a king size canopy bed took up a large portion of one side of the room with white and blue bedding and a sitting area took up the opposite side with chairs and a fireplace that was almost never used due to how warm the South was. Straight across from the door was a large windowed area that led out onto a balcony overlooking the city, though his attention didn’t go to any of the furnishings of the room tonight. 

He’d seen everything in here enough the last few months he’d spent as King on the Iron Throne, ruling the seven kingdoms. The North had knelt to the throne because Jon sat on it, no longer worried about not being heard or seen anymore. Though more times than none Sansa ruled the North in his stead while he governed the other six countries of Westeros. 

He tugged the tunic off and tossed it on one of the nearest chairs as he moved to the end of the bed where his prize sat kneeling on a pillow. Her white hair was always intricately braided in the mornings in case he decided to have her kneel next to the throne during the day, a reminder of her place after she’d tried to bring the North to heel and nearly burnt them after having just taken King’s Landing. 

When she knelt next to the throne she was clad in clothing, ususally thin dresses that clung to her curves and highlighted the golden collar around her throat that connected to chains that linked to the golden cuffs on her wrists. There was always defiance and fire in her violent eyes, having fought so hard to be Queen and then reduced to a bedwarmer of the new King. Only one person questioned his decision to keep her alive, but Jon didn’t begrudge Tyrion the concern. She’d caused a lot of damage across two continents. While she’d freed people across Essos, she’d left them to travel West for her throne and in doing so left those people and cities to fall right back into their old ways. She fancied herself a leader, a breaker of chains, and a Queen, but her pretty mouth only got her so far. 

In the bedroom though, she wore nothing but the golden bindings as she knelt on the pillow at the end of his bed. He’d chained her hands behind her back earlier this afternoon when he’d taken a break from seeing people and their problems. He’d also taken a little extra time to work her body to the brink, only to slide a toy into her hole and leave her wanting on that edge with no relief and instructions that it better still be inside her when he returned. 

Fingers skimmed along her breast before he caught her nipple between his finger and thumb, pinching it sharply before soothing the pain he brought with a gentle knead of her flesh. There’s a smirk when she gasped for him, her back arched toward his fingers even though violet eyes aren’t dark with hunger or need but anger as she watched him. “Don’t look at me like that or I’m going to make sure you stay on that edge all night just to watch you squirm and beg for me to let you release,” Jon growled softly at her. 

Leaving her breast, he dipped a little at the waist so his fingers could follow her belly and brush between her thighs. Her body trembled as he brushed her clit, though he ignored that reaction to grip the toy and pump it into her a few times. “At least you followed instructions today. Maybe I won’t give you to Sansa to punish when she arrives tomorrow then.” The smirk that slid across his features was almost cruel at the way she shuddered and made a moaned sound that was a cross between pleasure and worry.

Sansa had learned a lot of interesting things under Bolton’s care, and while she could be a kind and loving Mistress to their toy, she could also be the cruelest. And sometimes Sansa liked giving Jon a show with Daenerys, letting him watch as she took their disobedient girl under her care to teach her a lesson. 

Straightening after a last pump of the toy into her body, he unlaced his pants and pulled himself out. Already half hard, he stroked himself in front of her before moving to position himself against her mouth. “Be good and maybe I’ll be nice about how needy your body is,” he offered as he watched her purse her lips together, causing his length to slide against them instead of into them. When she kept them pursed, his brow arched a little, “Or maybe Sansa can pry that mouth open for me tomorrow after I’ve spent the night working your body up. We’ve never tested just how many days it’ll take with you on the edge before you’ll be begging us to bring you, to let you come.” 

“You’re cruel, Your Grace,” she growled softly before she ran her tongue along the length of him slowly, teasing and swirling to bring him to full hardness. 

His hand slid into her hair, gripping the braid and pulling her mouth down along his length, forcing her to take it all until her nose hit his belly. She wiggled a little, making a soft sound of surprise and tried to pull her head back but his grip kept her in place. He hardened at the feel of her around him, groaning softly. “You don’t actually know how cruel I could be. I wouldn’t push me,” he growled down at her before he let her head go enough so she could pull back and he slipped from her lips to let her catch her breath. Her chest heaved a little as she took several short breaths, eyes watching him through her lashes. 

After a couple breaths, she dipped her head to suck the head of his length into her mouth and start to work him. Without her hands, she couldn’t do much more than lap and suck at him, but coupled with him pressing her forward to take him all again several times as she worked, the muscles in his stomach twitched soon enough and he was growing rougher as he fucked her mouth. She used just the hint of teeth along his length, just enough to make him cry out darkly as he felt himself tumble over that edge. 

Instead of letting her swallow him tonight though, he pulled her off his cock just enough to splash cum across her nose and mouth. His free hand stroked himself through his release, spilling more across her face and breasts before he panted and relaxed. “You look so good like that, I hope you know.” He patted her cheek gently and moved to a table with some glasses and a pitcher of water. Stripping on his way to the table, he tossed his clothes to the chair with his shirt before pouring a glass and bringing it back to her. “Drink?”

“Yes, Your Grace, thank you.” She licked her lips a little at the feel of his release on them but also at the sight of the water. And she didn’t fight him as he gently tilted the glass so she could take a slow drink. 

Jon allowed her as many sips as she desired from the glass, moving to set it on the nightstand when she was done. Returning to her, he caught her elbow and helped her to her feet so she wouldn’t fall. “Bed, on your knees.” 

He let her go and she nodded at the instructions instead of answering him. Moving carefully, she crawled awkwardly onto the bed with her hands still bound behind her back, teetering every so often as she risked falling over. She knew from experience he wanted her in the middle, not just on the edge. The edge was too easy to accomplish, it meant he didn’t get to watch her muscles tense and work to keep herself upright. 

His hand reached out and he pushed her forward so she fell face-first into the pillows with a surprised sound. He was kind enough to crawl up behind her, letting his body settle over and around hers, so he could fix her head and the pillows a little so she’d be able to breathe easily and could be more comfortable. “The night is far from over, Dany. You haven’t yet screamed for me today,” he promised as his hand dipped down to pump the toy in and out of her slowly. A smile formed as her hips arched and rocked to take his teasing pace and a breathy whine from her told him she’d welcome the pleasure he promised. “Just you wait.”


End file.
